Stand by
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Aunque usted no lo crea, oneshot] Y de pronto, fue como si nada se hubiera roto, estar en una pieza otra vez, riendo y llorando con el alcohol en las venas y formando nuevas resoluciones [Kenyako agridulce]


Si hay algo que odio, es que o soy demasiado concisa o me alargo demasiado. Esta vez me alargué monstruosamente. ¡Más de once mil palabras para un oneshot! No podía cortarlo, sino, perdía su esencia. Supongo que con este enorme Kenyako quedo perdonada por descuidarlos tanto como embajadora. ¿Que no? Bueno, no importa. Me saqué las ganas de escribirlo.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **Stand by**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. Los ángeles no existen.**

Lamentarlo es llorar sobre la leche derramada: inútil, ni siquiera con las manos sería capaz de devolverla a la botella. Ocurrió y debería sentirme agradecida por su honestidad. Él fue honesto, yo vi las cosas de manera ambigua porque quería engañarme durante lo que fuera posible.

«El autoengaño es mil veces peor que sentir lástima por uno mismo», dijo con su suave severidad que yo ya conocía bien; mirar a los ojos, apretar los labios, dejar las manos caídas a los costados. Él sí sabía de revolcarse en la propia miseria, ¡no iría a saberlo la persona más autocrítica que he conocido en mi vida! ¿Se habrá engañado a sí mismo? Independientemente si fue respecto a nosotros dos, sólo me ha surgido la curiosidad. Nadie que no se haya visto abofeteado por sus ilusiones rompiéndose, podría hablar con tanta libertad sobre comerse sus propias mentiras. Ahora lo entiendo y lo que detesto no es a él, es a mi propia ingenuidad. Creí que podría cambiarlo. O al menos, asegurarlo. Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —se rascó la nuca, dejando caer su cabello sobre el rostro—. Hemos compartido algunas desgracias, pero nuestros fantasmas _incurables_ son diferentes, tenemos miedos idénticos pero, en realidad, son abismalmente diferentes. Yo me temo a mí mismo y el daño que pueda causar, creo habértelo dicho. Tú… —volvió a acomodarse el cabello aquella vez— tú le temes a la soledad y lo que pueda pasarte. Yo no soy tu ángel, tú no eres mi solución, ¿y si sólo somos un poco felices sólo por intentarlo?

—No te entiendo —le encaré, él conocía la postura derrotista; los hombros caídos, los brazos colgando a los costados, la cabeza ligeramente baja—. Nunca te he entendido. Y tú a mí sí… _es injusto._

Ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y apartaba la mirada, decía que odiaba verme llorar, no por él, sino por las ideas que me hice de lo nuestro. Las opiniones en mi círculo de amigas fueron divididas; unas dijeron que todo ese _discursillo de mierda_ fue para salir limpio de polvo y paja, otras —las menos— coincidieron con él, «le pusiste en un pedestal cuando él desde el puro principio fue claro sobre las cosas. Mejor deja de mortificarte y agradece que te dio lecciones valiosísimas que te ayudarán a encarar todo lo demás.»

A veces lloraba conmigo, como si estuviera en un tremendo conflicto interno. En aquellas ocasiones no me abrazaba, pero sí dejaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo ligeramente peso, ciñendo los dedos. Una vez le dije que no entendía el porqué de su llanto junto al mío, me respondió que tampoco terminaba de comprender nada.

Era duro admitir la verdad: quien fue un verdadero milagro en mi vida no me vio de la misma forma.

—Te amo, _te amé_ , pero… detesto que me idealices. Es como si te hubieras enamorado de la idea que tenías de mí y no _de mí_ —en nuestra última conversación íntima lucía tenso, exasperado, como si lo que pudiera decirle yo, pudiera provocar un estallido de violencia—. Cuando dejes de mirarme como a un ángel y comiences a mirarme como a un humano, puede que comprendas mi punto de vista.

Me encogí de hombros, pero no quise rebatirle nada; él no comprendió, en aquel momento, que lloraba porque amaba a su _yo real_ , pero que manifestaba mi amor de otra forma. Lo mío nunca fue quererle a medias y me dolía que no comprendiera.

—Te amo, pero creo que necesitamos _tiempo_. No sé cuánto, podrían ser meses o años. Siento que yo mismo estoy siendo acosado por muchos temores del pasado y que tú deberías reformular tus prioridades.

Lloré más porque yo no lo comprendía y volvía a sentirme estúpida. Él, todo tenso, me abrazó para contenerme por última vez.

No supimos prácticamente nada del otro en mucho tiempo. Le escribí una carta felicitándole por haber sido el tercero de su promoción en la Escuela de Criminología. Dos años después, me escribió un mensaje para felicitarme por mi máster en _Ingeniería Informática y Seguridad de las Redes_ , realizado con sobresaliente en Princeton. Nuestras relaciones fueron y vinieron y cada vida siguió su propia y cómoda monotonía.

Hasta una tarde de pleno verano, de esas especialmente calientes y especialmente húmedas, en el sitio menos pensado.

 **II. Treinta y nueve pisos de nerviosismo.**

Ninguno pudo ocultar su incomodidad cuando coincidimos en el ascensor. _Maldita planta 39_ y maldito ascensor lento que paraba cada dos o tres pisos, en promedio, para dejar o recoger gente que terminó provocando la cercanía entre los dos.

Sonrió con incomodidad, yo bajé la cabeza unos segundos para formular una sonrisa. _Mierda, hay mariposas en el estómago y tensión en los muslos_. En dos miradas comprendí que en mi vida siempre _hubo_ un vacío, una tristeza, una frustración comparada con ver una bandeja de huevos rotos en el piso. Llegamos al piso veinte y mi cerebro lucha desesperadamente.

—¿Qué tal la trata la vida, _Doctora_ Inoue? —Me reí, fue un poco sonado que siguiera con un doctorado y terminara más cerca de los treinta años que de los veinticinco con muchos diplomas y sin nada de estabilidad. Él ya tiene un trabajo envidiable y con oficina propia (ni idea del mundillo de los investigadores privados) y parece irle de perlas—. Fue extraño no verte en la boda de Hikari.

Décimo quinta planta y me retuerzo las manos tratando de buscar una excusa. Arreglé todo para defender la tesis de mi doctorado dos días después de la boda de Hikari; nadie me culparía por no acudir y yo no podría culpar a nadie por presentarme sola.

—Ya sabes, _la tesis_. Me habría encantado ser su dama de honor y todo eso, ¿sabes? —El maldito ascensor para consecutivamente en cada piso hasta la cuarta planta. Y mi estúpido coche está en el segundo subterráneo.

—Y antes te alegraban las bodas —su comentario _no puede_ ser casual y siento las ganas de plantarle un buen bofetón, pero me contengo.

— _Antes_ —subrayo la palabra—, ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en qué cosas me hacen feliz fuera de los ordenadores y las redes.

—Has cambiado, sabes… —llegamos a la primera planta, ¡un ascensor no es para plantearse estas cosas!— Y me temo que sea, en parte, culpa mía.

—¿Lo dices por la última vez? No, tenías razón —y me las arreglo para salir antes de que se cierren las puertas. Para mi asombro, él sale apenas tras de mí, siguiéndome en mi trayecto por las escaleras. Ni le pregunté qué hacía en este edificio corporativo.

Dijo algo de que había estacionado en el primer subterráneo.

—Venía a dejar un encargo de mi padre —aún tiene la facultad de leerme el pensamiento. O eso creo—. ¿Qué hacías tú?

—Discutía un proyecto con otros Doctores y demás gente del ambiente —nota cómo aprieto el maletín que contiene mi portátil y varios documentos y sigue caminando a mi lado—. Rutina, ya sabes.

—No sé, pero me hago una idea —formula, con una sonrisa tímida.

Llegamos al primer subterráneo y por vacilar unos momentos antes de bajar el último tramo de las escaleras de emergencia, me tomó del brazo, bastante serio. Mi corazón quería romper mis costillas y desparramarse por el piso cuando me miró.

—Sé que es descabellado, pero, ¿me acompañas a beber algo si no tienes nada que hacer? —Me mira con gesto suave, soltándome—. Sólo una o dos copas. Me ha surgido la necesidad de hablar contigo, ¡hace años no te veo a solas!

Quiero decirle que no, pero acabo asintiendo, algo aterida, aún debo regresar al hotel porque deseo cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha, he sudado como condenada con este calor.

—Necesito pasar al hotel a dejar mis cosas y a darme una ducha… —odio sentirme tan tímida.

—Así que no has vuelto del todo —confirma, Hikari debió hablarle de sus vacaciones con Takeru en Nueva Jersey.

—Si todo va bien, entre finales de año y el próximo, me volvería a establecer en Japón —contesto, evasivamente—. Puede que enseñe en la Tōdai* o en el Tecnológico de Tokio, me hicieron la oferta por ser una de las doctoras más jóvenes de la materia en Princeton, incluso si sólo estoy haciendo un reemplazo, y porque les interesan mis investigaciones. Koushirou-san quiere que me integre a su equipo y he recibido ofertas tanto allá como aquí, ya sabrás…

—Entonces todo te ha ido bien —comenta, rebuscando en su bolsillo y sacando de su billetera una tarjeta y entregándomela con ambas manos—. Mi número y correo.

Dejo el maletín a mis pies y recibo la tarjeta, leyendo los datos, incluso si se trata sólo de una tarjeta de presentación… olvidaba que en Japón medio mundo las emplea.

 _ **Ichijouji Ken, detective**_

 _ **Investigador privado.**_

 _ **9XXX2397XX01 – ichijoujik9109 .jp**_

Con que todo un profesional, con tarjeta y todo… me agacho y busco algo entre mis cosas… ¡sé que ando con las dichosas tarjetas para todas partes! Desde que terminaba la ingeniería me recomendaban usarlas… sólo cuando me saqué el máster empecé a usarlas en serio. ¡Bingo! La tengo. Me arreglo la blusa y se la tiendo a dos manos también. Mi tarjeta pone algo más de información, mi título, especialidades, un número fijo que sólo sirve en Estados Unidos, dos direcciones de correo y mi anexo en Princeton, donde hago un reemplazo hasta octubre.

—Vaya —deja escapar, sonríe y guarda la tarjeta en su billetera—. _Doctora Inoue_ , debo decir que estoy… gratamente asombrado. Era de esperarse, pero no tan joven —me dedica una breve reverencia antes de añadir—. ¿Te parece si te paso a buscar en un rato? ¡Ah, qué tonto! —Ríe y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde te alojas?

Le pido la tarjeta y apunto todos los datos, luego la guarda en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa y me promete que irá a por mí a las nueve con treinta para comer algo por allí. Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras hasta el último subterráneo y me meto en la zona segura que es mi pequeño _City Car_ de renta (que se parece al mío real, sólo que el asiento está del lado opuesto y éste es negro, a diferencia de mi "pequeño", de color rojo encendido). Intento ordenarme un poco. Bien, según el reloj del salpicadero son un poco más de las siete. Mi apetito se fue por arte de magia, he visto a _mi ex novio_ , con quien terminamos… ni siquiera decentemente bien o algo. Y más que eso, quedamos en cenar. A los únicos amigos que veo de forma periódica son a Daisuke y a Mimi, cuando voy a Nueva York por trabajo. Este futuro encuentro ha desenterrado muchísimas cosas que metí a la fuerza en un cofre y sepulté a veinte metros bajo tierra. Hago los ejercicios de respiración que María, mi terapeuta, me recomienda hacer cuando estoy bajo demasiado estrés y siento que colapsaré. Funcionan y soy capaz de encender el motor, salir de mi plaza y conducir, pagar el total del aparcamiento y meterme de cuajo al tráfico de esta hora en Tokio. Pese a que en Roppongi Hills* podría haber hallado fácilmente un hotel, no me apetecía estar cerca de un punto de trabajo, por lo que elegí hospedarme en Saitama, incluso si debo conducir fuera de Tokio. Saitama está casi al lado y me queda más cerca del aeropuerto… no es como si planeara huir, no.

Como quiera que sea, parece que siempre acabo volviendo a Minato, me guste o no. Es la prefectura en la cual crecí, entre Nerima y Odaiba. Luego terminé por vivir en Bunkyō porque me quedaba más cerca la facultad. En mi cuarto año de Ingeniería en Informática y Redes fue que salió lo del intercambio por los últimos dos años y así fue cómo acabé haciendo mi carrera en Estados Unidos. En Nueva Jersey vivo en un pequeño barrio, poblado, en su mayoría, por extranjeros varios. Si hubiese vivido en un barrio netamente estadounidense, probablemente habría perdido algunos complejos. Cuando debo viajar a Nueva York prefiero hacerlo vía carretera, conduciendo, conducir tiene un algo que logra tranquilizarme siempre. Por eso, prefiero no volver a Minato. Ni siquiera a Tokio… y me cuestiono si esa tirria no se extenderá incluso a todo Japón.

(Mentira, puede que esté molesta con mi propio país de origen, pero jamás puedo negarme a Kioto, a Osaka o a Hiroshima, ciudades que conocí gracias a viajes escolares).

Conduzco con toda la paciencia del mundo, como si no tuviera una _cita_ ( _«no, no, idiota. ¡No es una cita! ¡Sólo vas a tomar algo con tu ex novio!»,_ me chilla la voz interna) en dos horas más. Suerte que no soy alguien que se produzca en exceso… pero, pienso, que debí traerme al menos un vestido más elegante que todos mis trajes de trabajo, batas de laboratorio y vestidos para cuando estuviera sin nada que hacer… ¡algo estúpido debí traerme en la maleta! Suelo ser un poco desorganizada y, a veces, termino llevando en viajes cosas que nunca me termino poniendo. Como cuando fui con el equipo de la universidad a un congreso en Vancouver y me llevé un vestido de seda y tul, ¡en pleno invierno _canadiense_! O cosas que creo inútiles, pero acaban sirviéndome, como la gorra de lana que me llevé a otro congreso que tuvo lugar en una ciudad costera en Chile, a inicios de un verano, ¡nadie me dijo que allí, del calor húmedo y salino del día, pasaríamos a una noche hasta con niebla!

Gracias a mi profesión conozco y no conozco el mundo, porque viajo bastante (una a dos veces al año), pero en mi destino raramente puedo salir, porque me paso más tiempo dictando conferencias o participando en congresos y convenciones con otros _nerds_ , así que el turismo se reduce con mucho a un par de horas de uno o dos días. Taichi y Koushirou comentaban lo mismo de sus trabajos, _viajas un montón pero no disfrutas casi nada_. Mimi y Daisuke lo tienen casi regalado, como dedicados a la gastronomía, deben viajar mucho y _turistear_ mucho, conociendo sabores. Hasta ahora, Daisuke se ha propuesto conocerlo todo sobre la comida de los cincuenta estados y de todo Japón. Va por la mitad de casi todo, pero Japón puede que le cueste más. La última vez que vi a Taichi coincidimos en Francia; yo por una convención de informáticos, él por asuntos de política. En mi momento libre, cené con él y Catherine, la _encantadora_ francesita que viaja con él como intérprete y colega, ya que ambos tienen las mismas ideas sobre el Digital World y su interacción con nuestro mundo. Asistí a la boda sólo porque pude, no por verdaderas ganas (no es que le tenga odio a las bodas pero le tengo odio a las bodas). Vi a Ken pero no estuvimos a solas, ambos íbamos acompañados; él por una novia… yo también por una novia (larguísima historia, puedo decir que ella fue como el segundo gran amor de mi vida y que lamento que su existencia terminara de forma tan lamentable en Alaska).

 **III. El mentiroso y la lesbiana.**

—Simpática ella, ¿eh? —Sonrió por cortesía, su pareja estaba enfrascada en no-sé-cuál conversación con Sora y Catherine—. ¿Son colegas?

—Lo éramos —le respondió Nina, ella, con su cantarín acento italiano—. Yo me cambié de carrera a medio máster, me gustaba más la naturaleza.

Nina tendía a cubrirme en momentos de incomodidad. Claro, a ella, la americana con raíces italianas, aunque fuese bajita y regordeta, las relaciones con otros se le daban totalmente fáciles y naturales. Nina me recordaba a Mimi, pero en versión nerd y con un par de imbéciles controladores por padres, junto a varios hermanos. Notó mi rostro tenso y se apuró a responder ella. ¿Cómo no quererla? Mi primer y mi segundo amor se sonreían como si desearan arrancarse los ojos, sin hacerlo; Nina con su metro con cuarenta y ocho centímetros no intimidaba a nadie. Y Ken considera poco ético golpear a una mujer.

—Así que, _señorita_ Marino… —continuó, mirando cada tanto si su, entonces, novia andaba por allí cerca—. Miyako y tú conviven, ¡qué interesante!

El típico tono del que dice creerse lo que le dices, pero que en realidad no se cree nada. Nina no se dio por enterada y yo sólo apoyé mi mano en su hombro.

—¡Nada disgusta más a un italiano que las formalidades excesivas, Ken! —También decidía pasar a propósito el hecho de que el trato formal es común en mi país de origen—. Giannina (mi nombre completo) o Nina está bien —Nina no era del todo italiana (incluso si su padre lo era y su madre era hija de un señor italiano con una señora americana, nació y creció en Seattle), pero le gustaba dárselas de gran señorita italiana aunque nunca fuera a la iglesia, detestase el ajo y se asombrara tan fácil como una inocente sureña.

—Giannina —repitió, mirándome a mí, comprendiendo que yo con mucho movería la cabeza para asentir o negar—. Qué bien que Miyako sale contigo, es buena chica. Sean felices… ¡d-debo buscar a mi novia! Ya hablaremos alguna vez, Miyako- _san._

Sobra decir que luego de la boda de Taichi y Catherine no cruzamos palabras en mucho tiempo.

 **IV. Consuelos a medias.**

Nuestro _penúltimo_ encuentro cara a cara se dio para el funeral del abuelo de Iori, no sé cómo pude estar pendiente si, aunque, hace algo más de un año había terminado con _ella_ , ni dos meses hacían que me había enterado de que Nina murió en un accidente mientras investigaba algo en una pesquera —maldigo que se haya ido a estudiar biología marina—. Fue un golpe grande. Con la partida de Chikara Hida definitivamente no sé cómo me pude sostener en mi totalidad durante el funeral.

Lo hacía por Iori. Y por Chikara, quien fue casi como mi propio abuelo… fue perder a un miembro de mi familia. Nadie sabía qué había sucedido con Nina luego de que rompiéramos (nada de dramatismo, _en serio_ ) y yo elegí no contarles. Daisuke supo por la prensa y Mimi por Daisuke, ella le terminó contando a Koushirou, pero hasta allí.

—Realmente Chikara-san murió _viejo_ —Daisuke, para variar, intentó aligerar el ambiente. Todos sentimos la muerte del viejo Hida, pero a pocos realmente nos impactó a otro nivel.

—Al menos se fue rodeado de sus seres queridos —aseveró Ken, no supe si con los ojos llorosos por las lágrimas o por las muchas flores del velatorio.

—Chikara-san fue un gran hombre —me atreví a murmurar entre el pequeño corro que éramos los amigos de Iori… él, consolando a su madre y recibiendo y dando condolencias, algo más lejos de nosotros—. Era casi como un abuelo para mí.

Ken se apuró a alcanzarme un vaso con café caliente tras verme hipando por culpa de los sollozos. No, jamás podré estar en un funeral sin llorar a raudales, conozca o no al difunto… ¡sobre todo conociendo al difunto!

—No has dormido nada, Miyako-san, si llegaste del aeropuerto directamente hasta aquí —contempló, tendiéndome también una servilleta—. Apenas termine, vete a dormir al hotel.

—He venido puntualmente a esto, Ken —me apoyé en Daisuke más por agotamiento que por otra cosa, mi frente llegaba mejor a su hombro—, luego del entierro y una noche de sueño, volveré a viajar, dejé todo tirado por venir…

Daisuke se limitó a pasar un brazo por mis hombros y a picarme las mejillas para que dejara de llorar (porque, según él, también acabaría llorando). El resto de ese día se repartió entre el crematorio y el cementerio. Tal como dije, al día siguiente, estaba volando de vuelta.

Daisuke me dijo, un mes después, que ya era hora que dejara de huir de _una conversación más que pendiente_. Yo lo mandé a fregar los platos.

 **V. Inutilidades útiles.**

Llegué al hotel y lo primero que hice fue coger un yogur del refrigerador (por eso elijo hospedarme en _Appart-Hotels_ siempre que puedo, el servicio y la comida en los hoteles suelen ser demasiado caros y fácilmente puedo prepararme comida por mí misma) e irme a buscar en la maleta algo decente.

Y como siempre, acabé echando algo _útilmente inútil_ a la maleta: un picardías color marfil y un vestido de cóctel color azul oscuro, de esos afortunados vestidos que te van bien lo mismo si es de día o de noche… un poco arrugado, ¡pero qué bueno que pedí una plancha el primer día que llegué! Y con sandalias del mismo color (si bien su propósito inicial era otro, ¡en fin!). Planché el vestido y lo dejé colgado, directamente a darme una ducha y lavarme bien el cabello, depilarme rápidamente las piernas y las axilas y correr a secarme el cuerpo y el cabello, usar la cantidad justa de crema humectante en la piel y vestirme. Poco maquillaje para evitar arruinarlo con esto de sudar como una condenada.

Y un bocadillo porque las prisas me abrieron otra vez el apetito. Apenas acababa de lavarme los dientes cuando apareció ante mi puerta, vestido de manera casual, camisa gris claro y pantalones negros, el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta baja, mientras me sonreía con su típica sonrisa tímida.

—Luces bien, Miyako —siento que me puse roja hasta la raíz del pelo, pero hice uso de todo mi aplomo para sonreír y asentir, tomando de la mesada de la minúscula cocina la tarjeta de la puerta. Si supiera que literalmente corrí para estar lista y que con mucho desenredé y até mi cabello en una cola alta para disimular el descuido, se reiría. O se preocuparía—. ¿Cenaste? Porque si no, podemos parar en Shinjuku y comer antes de beber.

Ah, prudente. Sigue siendo prudente, bebiendo con el estómago lleno, yo prefiero ser sincera.

—No, no me dio tiempo a comer, pero cualquier cosa me va bien —reformulo lo que dije, con una sonrisa más bien boba—. Nada de comida americana ni italiana.

No soy capaz de comer pastas sin recordarla y sentir que voy a llorar. No es el apego, es el cómo murió. La comida americana es algo que como todos los días.

—¿Algo tradicional, entonces? ¿Mariscos, sopas, sushi, _yakiniku*_? —me ve negar y trata de pensar en algo—. Podríamos ir a un restorán que sirve comida taiwanesa. ¿Te va bien?

—Sí, perfectamente —y tras tomar mi cartera y un suéter ligero y abierto, cierro la puerta.

Podría pasar de todo esta noche, como también podría acabar con él dejándome en la entrada del hotel, deseándome dulces sueños. Ocupo el asiento del copiloto y me ajusto el cinturón de seguridad antes de partir de vuelta a Tokio.

—Justo has venido en la época más calurosa y húmeda, no hace mucho sufrimos una tormenta tropical —me señaló algunos árboles con menos follaje y ramas rotas—. Pero nada que no sea manejable, ya sabes.

—Una vez en Miami me tocó estar en pleno huracán, nos postergaron el congreso pero no nos dejaron irnos… luego de eso, las tormentas tropicales se me hicieron una chiquillada.

Nos reímos, como si nunca hubiese existido tensión entre nosotros, como si nunca nos hubiéramos hecho llorar, como si nunca hubiéramos diferido en opiniones, como si nunca hubiéramos terminado. Tuve la tentación de tomarle la mano por sobre la manilla de cambio, pero me contuve, metiendo las manos bajo el suéter que descansaba en mis rodillas.

—Qué bueno que le hice ese recado a mi padre —comentó, con una sonrisa llena—. Pude hablarte a solas y ahora salimos a beber algo, creo que es mi día de suerte.

 _Demonios_ , se está metiendo él solito en terreno peligroso, ese llamado _la nostalgia de nuestra relación_. Hago lo correcto y me hago la loca, cambiando el tema —más bien, retomándolo— y le hablo del huracán que viví en Miami y de los refugios a subsuelo que existen en Estados Unidos. Luego él me habló de su trabajo y yo le hablé del mío.

 **VI. Curry con sabor a ginebra rusa.**

Llegamos a un restorán hindú porque el que me había señalado en el hotel estaba abarrotado y en una hora recién se desocuparía algo para nosotros, por lo que desistimos y optamos por algo hindú, que era lo más fácil.

Nuestra cena fue agradable, acompañada con mucho _chái tea_ entre comidas y de bajativo. Luego iríamos a un bar de la ciudad en donde trabajaba una amiga que le quedaba de su vieja relación con la chica que conocí —bueno, más bien, _vi_ porque ni de su nombre me acuerdo ya— en la boda de Taichi y Catherine. Me preguntó por Nina y yo me encogí de hombros, no me sentía lista para decirle.

—Murió —terminé soltándole, mirando por la ventana del restorán—. No lo vio venir, una grúa de carga la desnucó… literalmente. Dicen que fue una muerte rápida, que probablemente sólo sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza unos segundos y _arrivederci_. Condenaron al operario por cuasidelito de homicidio por negligencia laboral. Fui al funeral y por primera vez vi a esa familia unida. Eso, pues. Habíamos terminado hace casi un año, pero seguíamos siendo buenas amigas.

No lloré, no por indolencia, simplemente me había acostumbrado a que, tanto Nina como Chikara Hida, ya no estaban más. Supongo que un poco así le sucedió a Ken en cuanto a Osamu, con el pasar de los años.

—Estaba cumpliendo su sueño de estudiar biología marina… qué lamentable cuando la gente muere tan joven —se terminó su último té chái antes de pedir la cuenta—. Lo siento, de verdad.

No sé por qué, pero el borroso recuerdo de nuestra primera vez me vino a la mente. Él, por su parte, llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta antes de que yo pudiera ofrecerme a pagar al menos mi parte.

—Eres mi invitada, no insistas —contestó con suavidad, entregándole su tarjeta bancaria al hombre de piel morena que nos atendió con tanto mimo y esmero. Estuve buscando dinero en mi cartera cuando su voz me detuvo—. Recuerda, _no estás en América_ , dudo que te reciban bien una propina.

Me reí nerviosamente y me quedé hundida en mi asiento, acabándome mi especiada bebida fría, comprobando que un buen té hindú sabe mucho mejor que el _chái_ servido en Starbucks. Por un momento, y tras el recuerdo de aquella primera vez, quise retractarme y dar las gracias por la cena para volver al hotel, pero me callé apenas le devolvían la tarjeta y la guardaba otra vez.

—Luego llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve de vuelta, si gustas —su lado prudente me sacaba suspiros internos, pero de nueva cuenta sólo me limité a asentir—. Queda en Odaiba, es un lugar pequeño y acogedor, la música no suena tan estridentemente fuerte y se puede conversar a gusto. Por si fumas, hay área de fumadores en el exterior.

Cuando salíamos, recuerdo su manía de informarse de todo antes de hacer nada, supongo que esa característica suya me enloquecía en varios sentidos porque volví a sentirme torpe, pero luego recordé que él conocía el lugar por una amiga que trabajaba allí. Era obvio que conocía el sistema y el ambiente por eso. Salimos al aparcamiento y condujo hasta Odaiba con toda tranquilidad. Y a mí, fue como darme una bofetada de nostalgia, porque incluso estando en Tokio, ni me asomé a saludar a mi familia (básicamente mis padres y Chizuru, quienes aún vivían allí, ya que Momoe vivía cómodamente establecida en Hong Kong y Mantarou se había ido a vivir a Hokkaido con su esposa), ni a mis amigos.

—La última vez que estuve en Odaiba fue por el funeral de Chikara-san —comenté de forma muy causal, Ken asintió, con los ojos puestos en el camino—. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para visitar a mi propia familia.

—Suele pasar en un trabajo tan ocupado, investigas mucho pero vives poco… no es muy diferente de ser detective, ¿sabes? —pasábamos por el Puente Arcoíris, las luces de mi ciudad de infancia me dieron la bienvenida y a mí se me apretó la garganta.

—Odaiba cada año está más luminosa —no sé cómo habré sonado que su mano se posó unos segundos en mi rodilla, de forma _cariñosa._

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarme allí mismo en llanto y seguir mirando por la ventana.

—Lo siento —murmuró, no supe por qué se disculpaba, si por traerme a un pueblo que yo todavía no deseaba visitar, por reabrir viejas heridas o por huir hace casi diez años argumentando que yo amaba a lo que idealicé de él y no a él. Por un momento me invadió la rabia, pero me mantuve sentada en la misma posición—. Sólo… las cosas no salen como esperamos que salgan.

Alcé la mano e hice un gesto, restándole importancia, porque si abría la boca terminaría por llorar. Siguió conduciendo por calles que yo conocía bien, incluso sin haber pasado por ellas durante mucho tiempo.

—Ya no vivo en Tamachi, pero visito a mis padres con frecuencia. A veces me preguntan por ti y yo les cuento lo que todo el mundo sabe y comenta. En particular, mi madre te echa de menos —me dice, casi a traición, para hacer que lo mirara un momento. Sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que estimo a su madre.

—Visitaré a tu madre mañana o el sábado. O podría ser el domingo, que no tendré nada que hacer, ¿viven donde mismo? Podría comprar té y llevarle para merendar con ella.

—Sí, supongo que todavía recuerdas cómo llegar.

 _Como si pudiera olvidarlo_. Llega finalmente a las afueras de un pequeño bar que por fuera simula una vieja cabaña de bosque europeo, con un cartel en luces de neón que anuncia el nombre. Salimos del coche de manera simultánea, aún sigue siendo una noche calurosa y comienzo a sentirme pegajosa. Odio el verano japonés.

—Henos aquí —suspira, tendiéndome su brazo en un exagerado ademán de caballerosidad—. Daisuke dice que los detalles de caballero enloquecen a las chicas —ríe, tratando de dispersar la tensión que antes nos embargó.

Dudo, pero tomo su brazo y entro con él. Inmediatamente me gusta el lugar, con sus bonitos cuadros de bosques y propaganda de los 50's, su mobiliario de madera rústica y su piso, también de madera recia. Me lleva hasta un pequeño privado con un sofá y una pequeña mesa ratona de patas de troncos y superficie de un grueso cristal. Yo había estado mirando una de las mesas —más iluminadas— o la barra, con grandes y gruesos troncos como taburetes.

Siento que podría despedirme de mi lado racional y besarle apenas me pase de copas. Eso, me propuse beber poco. Sólo quedó en propuesta, como siempre.

Sobre nuestras cabezas hay un enorme cuadro de los Beatles, al frente un cuadro de una modelo pin-up promocionando Coca-Cola y un bosque que dice ser de Noruega. La lámpara del techo simula un viejo candelabro de velas, apenas con bombillas de baja potencia que dan el aire de intimidad. Por lo menos el sofá es suficientemente ancho para generar un poco de distancia. Me tiende la carta.

—Tomaré un _White Russian_ —señalándole el menú, fue lo primero que vi.

—Bien, entonces un White Russian y un _Gin Tonic_ —presiona un botón en la pared, al poco rato llega una mesera que le saluda de apretón de manos—. ¡Keiko-san! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Así que su ex novia era amiga de Keiko Kurata, una de las chicas mezcladas en el incidente con Oikawa.

—¿Inoue-san? ¡Vaya! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Había escuchado que estabas en Estados Unidos, pero nada más de eso, ¿cómo estás? —Me pregunto si habrá realizado su sueño de ser pastelera.

—Keiko-san trabaja aquí, ya que es el bar de su padre, pero en el día atiende su propia pastelería. Mañana te invito una de sus tartas, ¡son _divinas_! —Se apura a explicar él, provocando que un sonrojo tímido llegara a las mejillas de Keiko.

—No es para tanto, Ken-san, he tomado mucho los consejos de Mimi-san… —sonrió, sacando del bolsillo de su mandil marrón una libreta y un bolígrafo—. ¿Qué beberán?

—Un White Russian y un Gin Tonic, por favor, Keiko-san.

Asiente, nos da una pequeña reverencia y se va.

—Fue una sorpresa descubrir que Yuzuko fuese amiga de Keiko-san —¡Ah! Yuzuko Yayoi, su bonita ex novia que además era policía civil—. Yuzuko no era demasiado amistosa… salvo cuando ya llevaba un par de tragos encima, supongo que sólo era tímida. No he vuelto a saber de ella.

Ah, Ken es de los que usualmente corta contacto con sus ex parejas una vez se termina la relación. Supongo que conmigo no puede porque pertenecemos al mismo grupo desde siempre. O eso creo.

—De todas mis ex novias, sólo conservo el contacto contigo, no tanto porque pertenezcamos al mismo grupo, supongo que _sigues siendo especial_.

—Ichijouji-san —me río sin mucho humor—, ni siquiera has comenzado a beber para que me digas esas cosas.

Se ríe conmigo, retirándose inmediatamente del terreno peligroso que estaba pisando y yo le doy internamente las gracias por esa consideración. Siempre le causó gracia que le tratase por su apellido, con una falsa formalidad, usada precisamente para sacar risas.

Keiko llegó con nuestras bebidas y una caja de madera con servilletas, volvió a irse y volvimos a hablar de cualquier cosa, me dejó llevar la batuta de la conversación, como comprendiendo que yo lo llevaba lo más lejos posible de _nosotros_. Bueno, la prudencia me dura lo que me dura la sobriedad, así que…

 **VII. Terreno peligroso; invertimos los papeles.**

Luego del cuarto White Russian, decidí que deseaba otra cosa y miré el menú otra vez, no sé por qué esa simple acción me daba risa. Creo que pedí algo a base de tequila. Daba igual, ambos estábamos algo ebrios, todavía sin hablar de nosotros y hablando de tontería y media. De zoológicos, pasteles, desastres culinarios, la mala suerte de Daisuke, nuestros amigos casados…

—¿Tú crees que, de no haberlo dejado, estaríamos casados? —me preguntó de pronto, a mí por poco no se me cayó el _Tequila Blue_ que tenía en las manos.

—Quién sabe —respondí evasivamente, dejando la copa en la mesa—. Quizás ambos tendríamos trabajos mediocres y viviríamos en un apartamento insufriblemente pequeño. Quizás hubiera ido bien. O quizás lo hubiéramos dejado después, siendo más adultos. Cuando vas camino a los treinta dejas de preguntarte por el pasado y te concentras en juntar lo suficiente para jubilar a una edad apropiada para disfrutar y asegurarte una vejez tranquila.

—Hace algo más de dos meses cumpliste los veintinueve, no exageres —contesta _alcohólicamente_ risueño, yo ignoro su tono.

—El tiempo vuela —comento, volviendo a tomar mi copa para apurar el contenido—. Ya verás que en nada será otoño, luego navidad y luego San Valentín y cada vida seguirá como hasta ahora.

—No —se irguió, repentinamente serio—. Desde esta noche nada podrá volver a la normalidad. Me di cuenta de dos cosas y no puedo seguir mi vida como si no las supiera.

Volvió a acomodarse, pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros, yo no rehuí el contacto. Sabía lo que vendría y dejé que sucediera, porque en realidad _quería_ que sucediera. Nos besamos como si diez años no hubiesen transcurrido entre nosotros, como si fuéramos los mismos, con dieciséis y quince años, que descubren que se gustan mutuamente. Un beso inesperadamente tierno y torpe, alejado de toda demanda carnal.

Me sostiene las mejillas y me mira, sin rastro de vergüenza y mortalmente serio. Me da escalofríos que me mire así, pero no retiro mis ojos de sus azules.

—Descubrí dos cosas al verte —continuó, acariciándome las mejillas—. Si eres especial es porque _aún_ te quiero. Y lo otro, es que siempre me sentí incompleto. Pero sentirse pleno también duele un poco.

Sonríe y suelta mi cabeza, tomando su, ahora, Gin Sec. Vuelve a abrazarme y yo se lo permito. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos tenemos mucho que decirnos, mucho que llorar y mucho que consolarnos.

 _Probablemente habríamos permanecido juntos, de no haber roto_ , respondo mentalmente mientras vuelve a besarme, como si el mundo allá afuera no existiera, como si siguiéramos siendo _tú y yo_ , como si estos diez años no fueran sino un mal sueño. Nos besamos y el mundo no existe más. Por un segundo de raciocino, me odio por haber acabado cediendo, pero su sabor a ginebra y su ritmo entorpecido por el alcohol, nubla todo atisbo de culpa. No, no lo nubla… sólo lo hace desaparecer.

Decidimos no beber más por el momento, así que pidió algo sencillo para comer y dos refrescos, seguíamos abrazados mientras comíamos en silencio de una tabla de frutos secos y quesos, para tener algo en nuestros estómagos que absorbiera el alcohol. Estaban dando las tres de la mañana cuando llamó para preguntar si tenían conductores disponibles en Odaiba. Algo de que le enviaban uno en treinta minutos y colgó, mirando el candelabro del techo.

No necesitamos hablar demasiado, ambos seguimos _socialmente_ demasiado juntos, con una de sus manos sobre mi pantorrilla y con mis brazos rodeándole, en una posición bastante extraña. Estamos ebrios, da igual. Luego volvemos a sentarnos adecuadamente, nos limitamos a tomarnos las manos y él a apoyar su mejilla en mi coronilla y yo la mía en su hombro.

—Pasaré a dejarte a tu hotel, luego pediré que me lleven a casa —murmura, ahora mirando la mesa.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo en el hotel —susurro—, apenas lleguemos, puedes enviar tu ropa a la lavandería, por el mediodía la tendrán fresca y limpia como si nunca hubieras bebido.

Ríe y aprieta mi mano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sigues teniendo ideas terribles —me besa una mejilla—. Otra vez directa a la boca del lobo.

—Cállate —respondo entre risas—. Sabes que no vas a propasarte.

—Me conoces muy bien, _Doctora Inoue_ —me ayuda a ponerme de pie cuando nos notifican que nuestro chofer de renta ha llegado y pide las llaves—. En seguida vamos.

Me coloco el suéter y cuelgo mi cartera de mi hombro, caminando a pasos cortos para no evidenciar lo ebria que estoy. Me mira y se ríe. Si no se pone agresivo al beber, se ríe de cualquier estupidez que vea. Pienso que mi _ex_ es un poco raro al beber. Daisuke opina lo mismo, aunque siempre tiene la mala suerte de pillarse al Ken ebrio violento, yo me río sólo porque él se ríe. Creo que al conductor de renta no le hace demasiada gracia tener que acarrear borrachos. Le indico la dirección del hotel y pido pagar yo esta vez, ya que todo lo demás corrió por cuenta de Ken, él sólo asiente.

 **VIII. Prolongar adioses con sabor a resaca.**

Desperté bastante tarde, la luz del sol me trae inmediatamente el fuerte dolor de cabeza de la resaca, junto al aliento rancio y los músculos agarrotados. A mi lado, Ken sigue durmiendo, _roncando como un maldito,_ y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. Vagamente recuerdo haberme puesto pijama y haber enviado su ropa a la lavandería. Salgo del dormitorio y en la pequeña sala está su ropa, oliendo a limpio. Me apuro a ir al baño para darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes, buscando en mi neceser una tira de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza. Tomo de la maleta uno de los vestidos de verano, el más ligero que encuentro.

Vaya, el calor se siente mucho peor cuando tienes resaca…

Reviso el móvil, unos cuantos mensajes en WhatsApp, Line y correos electrónicos, algunas notificaciones de Facebook y actualizaciones de mis ídolos en Twitter e Instagram. La mayoría de mensajes y correos son del trabajo, recordatorios, reuniones a las que deberé asistir tanto aquí como en Estados Unidos, una gran reunión con otros ingenieros, los de la ONU e incluso algunos de la NASA, ya que quieren evaluar qué tan habitable es el Digital World…

Ah, encuentro algunos mensajes de conocidos. Mimi pregunta cuándo iré otra vez a Nueva York porque necesita comprar una nueva laptop y Koushirou dijo que no podría guiarla. Momoe pregunta qué tal va todo, mi hermano me cuenta las monadas de su hijo… Daisuke me ha saturado en mensajes de audio.

Reproduzco todos los mensajes en lo que aplico loción en mis piernas.

«A que no sabes, Miya —empieza a saludarme—, ¡estoy en Hawái! No de vacaciones, claro, pero algo se aprovecha…»

—Quién como tú y tu vida que encuentra el relajo —niego y reproduzco el siguiente.

«Estaré sólo cuatro días y con eso debo recorrerme al menos tres cuartas partes de la isla, así que no podré casi pasarme por la playa ni conocer los volcanes. Literalmente vine a comer —se rió, supongo que las piñas coladas se le habrán ido a la cabeza—, creo que te llevaré algunas piñas, si es que puedo.»

—Iluso, como si la aduana lo permitiera. Mejor me conformo con comprar una piña en el supermercado.

«¡Probé un cerdo a la piña que está genial! Cuando te pases por NY, tienes que ir a mi casa a probarlo. Claro que invitaré a Michael y a Mimi-san con Koushirou-san.»

Queda un último mensaje, así que lo reproduzco mientras me acomodo la ropa y me peino, es el más largo de todos. Ahora entiendo porque no le gusta tanto escribir y prefiere dejar mensajes de voz, o de plano llamar. Pienso en que, como sigue en Hawái, tenemos muchas más horas de diferencia. Creo que allá sigue siendo jueves. Diecinueve horas de diferencia, si las matemáticas rápidas no me fallan.

«Bueno, creo que deberé acomodar los próximos viajes, aunque no serán sino hasta el año que viene. Tengo que ajustar la agenda de modo que pueda moverme por el país con Daichi sin problemas —Daichi es su pequeño de cinco años, su _metida de pata_ que le alegra la vida, dice. Hace dos años le ganó la custodia a la madre del pequeño—, ya no quiero dejarlo más con niñeras, sabes… ¡ah, pero qué más da lo que deba contarte! Daichi cumplirá en octubre los seis, ¿vas a ir a vernos para entonces? Ya sabes cómo le ponen las visitas de su _tita_ Miyako. Tanto a Mimi-san como a ti las adora. Creo que Michael no le agrada tanto. Tan pequeño y mujeriego —vuelve a reírse—. Espero que te lo pases en grande en Japón, ¡y que visites Odaiba! Les debes una visita a tus padres. Si ves a Ken, me lo saludas. ¡Bien! Te dejo, me toca ir a probar una carne de un animal que no logro pronunciar, dicen que tiene leche de coco y no sé qué más. ¡Nos vemos!»

Bien, fuera de los mensajes de grupos que no pienso leer, no tengo más por revisar.

—Dale mis saludos al ruidoso de Daisuke cuando le veas —se asoma, con su peor cara de _"mátenme ahora mismo"_ y sólo en ropa interior porque todavía no descubre su ropa limpia—. ¿Me dejas ducharme, por favor? Te pediría un cepillo de dientes, pero es abusar.

—Me dejaron uno con unas cosas del hotel, úsalo, si gustas.

—Gracias, Miyako —asiente y salgo del baño para dejarle tranquilo.

Había olvidado que cuando salíamos, a veces tuvimos momentos así, en que vimos el lado más vulnerable y desastroso del otro. Fue como retroceder el tiempo.

—Ken, prepararé algo ligero para comer. Te tengo aspirinas. Y creo que sal de uvas, una o dos deben de quedarme.

—Vale, ya te pediré lo que necesite —sonríe y cierra la puerta.

En lo que se ducha y se viste, bebo casi un litro de agua embotellada, ¡vaya que estoy sedienta! No, no hicimos nada anoche cuando llegamos, enviamos su ropa directamente a lavandería, bebimos algo de agua y nos dormimos. Reviso el calendario.

Mierda, tengo una reunión a las ocho y debo tratar de sacarme la cara de resaca antes de llegar. De nuevo en Roppongi. Ken sale finalmente, con el cabello suelto y la misma cara de sufrimiento, aunque algo más aliviado.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —Apura dos aspirinas de inmediato, tratando de ver en qué ayudarme—. Podríamos salir a comer. _Sólo comer_ , ya sabes.

—Lo siento, hoy tengo otra reunión a las ocho, no sé a qué hora termine… —respondo en voz baja, concentrada en cortar repollo.

— _Oh_ , vale, no importa, ¿mañana?

—Otra reunión y quedé en visitar a mi hermana y a mis padres por la tarde. ¿Te veo el domingo en casa de tu madre?

Primero parece desilusionado, pero luego, ante la mención de visitar juntos a su madre, se le ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa ancha. No sé qué está pensando.

—¿Y qué harás el lunes? —Tantea, creo que ya lo pillo: quiere tiempo a solas.

—Última reunión, vuelo de vuelta el martes por la noche porque debo ayudar con unos programas de los del _College_ que entran en septiembre —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Por qué ahora, que ha pasado tanto tiempo y mi vida está tan ocupada? ¿Por qué ahora, que ha elegido una vida que implica peligro? Fue tener una revelación el darme cuenta del porqué: no queríamos pensar en _qué hubiese pasado_ , por eso yo me llené de proyectos para no pensar en nada a la hora de dormir, él eligió la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo será el último día de vida. Y así nos fue, llenando un vacío con otras cosas a coste de otras. Éramos el colmo del orgullo.

—Toma —le entregué otra tarjeta—. Esta es mi dirección, puedes escribir o mandar alguna cosa.

Nos veríamos el domingo en casa de su madre para tomar el té y comer pastelillos de la pastelería de Keiko, luego… luego sólo el destino sabría. De todos modos, nos abrazamos en la pequeña cocina de mi habitación del hotel, el aire acondicionado no alivia el calor, pero no nos importa. Presentimos un final que se manifiesta sin palabras, pero tampoco somos capaces de hacer nada. Me enfoco en que debo darle a Daisuke su recado cuando le visite en Nueva York, la primera semana de octubre.

El domingo visitaré a la mujer que pudo haber sido mi suegra y yo, no logro sentir nada aparte de la ansiedad. Tengo un peso en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Siento que no he llorado en mucho tiempo, no en su presencia. Y prefiero mantener la racha, así que compongo una sonrisa en los labios y me repito a mí misma que todo está bien y en orden.

Inconscientemente, a los dos nos gusta desafiar al destino, parece que amamos tentar a la suerte.

 **IX. Orden de alejamiento.**

Hay un chico que trabaja conmigo, al cual le pone eso del rollo exótico y me invita seguido a beber, probablemente pensará que soy _peso ligero_ como cualquier asiático y que, emborrachándome un poco, logrará acostarse conmigo. Pobre iluso.

Mañana será Halloween e insiste con invitarme a una fiesta de ex alumnos de la facultad de Ingeniería. Mi mente está en la espalda ancha y las manos fuertes de un _detective_ , no en un sentido estrictamente romántico… como sea, me apresuré a darle calabazas y a _pedirle_ que dejara de llamarme a horas inoportunas.

—¡Pero ese _cocinero_ de Nueva York te llama a cualquier hora! —Rezongó cuando se lo pedí con toda la educación posible.

—Entre tú y él hay _galaxias_ de diferencia, ¡a mi mejor amigo no le niego nada! Ni siquiera si me llama a las cinco de la mañana — _intento_ que se aburra y me deje en paz.

—¿Ni siquiera si quisiera acostarse contigo?

— _Oh my God,_ ¡no! Tú eres el único pesado con ese tema. Como me sigas importunando, pediré una orden de restricción.

¡Ja! Órdenes de restricción, pan de cada día por estos lados. Pocos las acatan, realmente, pero considero ya su insistencia como puro acoso. Sé que al tipo le vale que haya sido una de las mejores de mi promoción o que sea una Doctora en esta materia con menos de treinta años, este tipo sólo quiere llevarme a la cama _porque soy asiática_. Y claro, una asiática alta, porque estas cosas no se ven a diario, ¡nada de nada!

Debería llamar a Daisuke, como hago todas las semanas, creo que, con los años, me volví más cercana a él que a Mimi… Mimi está en la crisis de los treinta y con un humor que ni el bueno de Koushirou puede soportar, Mimi está con lo de que la maternidad _la está llamando_ y muchas cosas a las cuales no quise prestar atención por salud mental. Con Daisuke hablamos de todo, de la economía inestable, de que el Sueño Americano en realidad es un enorme costal de mierda, de que las mujeres suelen intimidarse cuando descubren que es padre soltero, de que los hombres no me dejan tranquila sólo por el morbo interracial. Pero sobre todo de que si a sus treinta y a mis treinta y uno nada nos resulta, nos casaremos en Florida, criaremos a Daichi y tendremos un dálmata, un Golden Retriever y un gato al cual llamaremos Fernando. Muchos de nuestros conocidos se extrañan porqué Daisuke y yo no salimos ni nada. Y es simple: somos mejores amigos. Nunca seré su _best friend forever and ever_ como lo es Ken, pero soy lo más cercano. Lo mismo él respecto a Hikari. Sólo pasó que nuestros mejores amigos estaban al otro lado del mundo y teníamos mucho en común, de pronto nos descubrimos alternando entre Nueva York y Nueva Jersey para organizar los fines de semana. Le quiero, pero no _así_. Somos mejores amigos y ya, odio que la gente no logre comprenderlo.

Al final tomo el móvil y le marco, sabiendo que ya está en casa y Daichi está durmiendo.

—Me extrañaba no haber recibido señales de vida tuyas —contestó, probablemente estaba sacando cuentas, mañana no abriría por realizar el inventario mensual—. Ya iba a llamar al FBI.

Siempre bromea cuando hablamos, sabiendo de los malos días que arrastramos los dos.

—Puedo cuidarme solita, ¿sabes? —Me río mientras me sirvo un vaso de whisky con Coca-Cola—. Estaba teniendo algunos problemas, ya sabrás, programas y lo que debo dejarle listo a la Doctora Johnson, vuelve la próxima semana de su fuero maternal.

—Así que pasarás a ser desempleada —suelta un suspiro de asombro; a Daisuke le es imposible imaginarme sin nada que hacer—. Podrías venir a Nueva York unas semanas.

—Ni de broma —Lana, mi gata, se sube a mi regazo y ronronea mientras restriega su cabeza contra mi barbilla—. No quiero dejar a Lana sola por tantos días.

—Pero a mí sí puedes dejarme tirado —se ríe, no lo dice en serio—. Entonces deberé ir yo a ti.

—¿Ah, qué? —Ante mi respingo de asombro, Lana detiene sus agasajos, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos amarillos.

—Iremos a verte con Daichi, te llevamos sorpresas.

Probablemente trajo algo de Japón; fue en septiembre por el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Jun… con Iori. He visto cosas surrealistas y esto. Iori es otro que sabe de tolerar y dar oportunidades, pero su historia no viene a lugar.

—¿Qué tal la pequeña? ¿Fue una niña, no? —Daisuke se carcajeó tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda—. ¡Sabes que ando con la cabeza en las nubes con tanto proyecto!

—Pues baja un rato, _Doctora_ , no te haría mal… y sí, una niña _preciosa._ Aunque me desconcierta que deba llamar a Iori "cuñado" ahora.

—Tu hermana es un caso especial —ambos suspiramos.

—Me sorprendió gratamente que Iori _quisiera_ de buenas a primeras a un primer niño que no es suyo. Supongo que iba en serio con casarse con Jun… ¡y como a nadie le falta Dios…!

—¡Lo que nos falta es suerte! —Nos reímos, me olvido de que he estado tensa todo el día por culpa del insistente de Smith, mi _maldito_ compañero—. ¿A qué hora llegas? ¿Debo pasar a recogerte?

—Nada, Daichi y yo llegaremos solos. Probablemente a la hora de la siesta. ¡Así que no te duermas!

—Bien, será como a las tres de la tarde.

Acordamos detalles y cuelgo, volviendo a beber con Lana en el regazo y reactivando el sonido de la televisión. Para variar, hay un especial de películas de terror. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Con Ken, apenas hablamos luego de _eso_ , para perder casi todo el contacto a comienzos de octubre y yo, por no devanarme los sesos ni sobrecargarme de trabajo, miro la televisión basura y bebo todas las tardes. Hikari se preocuparía, Mimi me diría que estoy en depresión. Daisuke no lo sabe pero a veces sospecha de que algo de mi dinero se está yendo en botellas de Jack Daniel's y Smirnoff.

Mientras más borracha esté, peor me tocará chocarme con la _realidad_. No es la primera vez que pasaría.

 **X. Trato o truco.**

Seis y cuarto de la tarde, Daisuke me ha llamado para comunicarme que le surgió algo más o menos serio y que por eso no pudo venir. Bien, me quedo con el cuarto de invitados hecho y decido que, ya que no seré vista por niños, podré beber a gusto y voluntad. Me quito los vaqueros y el suéter de cachemira para reemplazarlos por chándal y sudadera, los más viejos y roñosos que tengo. Me sirvo un vaso de ron con limón (me apetecía variar) y me siento como sea frente al televisor.

Más películas de terror, los niños ya empiezan a pedir caramelos puerta a puerta y debo levantarme cada tanto a repartir azúcar procesada a una horda de niños ruidosos.

 _Bien_. Por cada niña vestida de alguna princesa Disney o cada niño vestido de algún superhéroe, me beberé un chupito de tequila, me dije. A eso de las ocho o nueve estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para poner Netflix y poner las películas más tristes y corta venas que encuentre.

A las nueve con cinco alguien llama a mi puerta, distraídamente tomo un tazón con gusanos de gominola que planeaba remojar en alcohol y voy a dárselos a los mocosos que vengan a pedir, ya que es lo único que me queda. Como me encuentre con una pandilla de niñas vestidas de _Elsa_ y niños vestidos de _Ironman_ , podrán llevarme a rehabilitación. _Ojalá._

Abrí la puerta y me quedé consternada unos minutos.

Tengo frente a mí a un tipo alto con una calabaza (de goma, imagino) en la cabeza. Lo reconozco hasta en el infierno, por lo que me empecé a reír. Creo que bebí demasiado.

—Ay, ¿Tan borracha estoy que ya tengo alucinaciones? —Casi tiro el plato con las gominolas, pero se encoge de hombros—. ¿Vas a querer caramelos?

—¿Trato o truco? —Quiso sonar alegre, creo, pero mi estado, idiotizado por tanto alcohol, no le hace ni puta gracia.

—Trato y truco; me explicas porqué _mierda_ me quitaste la palabra a santo de nada y desaparecemos de la vida del otro.

Con calabaza y todo, entró y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá. Apenas me ve sentada, se quita la asfixiante calabaza y la deja a mi lado.

—No tengo excusa —comenzó—. Ahora _sí_ tengo la culpa.

Se refiere a la discusión que sostuvimos hace casi diez años. ¡Amo a este hombre, pero quiero cruzarle la cara con un golpe! O quiero que me haga el amor ahora mismo, incluso si llevo las piernas y el rebaje sin depilar y estoy hecha un desastre.

—Bebiste demasiado… pudiste esperarme… —suaviza su tono y baja hasta mi altura, para mirarme a los ojos—. No busco que me perdones, pero quería… empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Le escucho porque sé que no soy capaz de decir nada inteligente, no en mi estado. Se apoya en mis rodillas y tiene su rostro muy cerca del mío, me mira con intensidad.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —me acaricia una mejilla, le sigo mirando—. Odio a los gatos, pero _aprenderé a quererla_.

Entiendo lo que quiere decirme e intento parar sus palabras, aunque estoy completamente entorpecida.

—Ya no tienes trabajo aquí, ¿cierto? —Continúa, seguro Daisuke tiene mucho que ver en esta visita y deberé ir a repartir algunos golpes a Nueva York apenas pueda. Lana se ha echado sobre el respaldo del sillón, lamiéndose las patas, como una enorme masa color jengibre y blanco—. En serio, la gata puede ir contigo.

Ahora no entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir? Alzo la mano para que deje de hablar y pedir explicaciones. Se sienta a mi lado y me toma las manos, mirándome con seriedad otra vez.

—Vámonos a Tokio, dijiste que volverías porque _probablemente_ trabajarías en la Tōdai, estaba pensando en que un cambio de piso me vendría bien… y claro, compañía.

Quito mis manos de las suyas y, tambaleándome, camino hasta el ventanal y lo abro, el frío aire otoñal me da escalofríos. Nos miramos desde ese par de metros de distancia, a los ojos. No entiendo por qué _ahora_ se presenta en mi vida y me dice todas estas cosas.

—¿Por qué esperaste tantos años? —Le reproché al fin, saliendo al pequeño balcón y mirando a la calle decorada con calabazas y luces, han comenzado a salir chicos de veinte y pocos en disfraces a diferentes fiestas, ya no es la hora de los niños—. ¿Por qué darte un viaje tan largo? ¡No diste señales de vida en casi un mes, maldita sea!

—Quería tener todas las ideas claras, eso es todo —se acerca a Lana y le acaricia la cabeza, a mi gata parece caerle bien—. Hablé con Hikari y Daisuke para saber qué hacer… nunca había recorrido casi todo el globo para seguir a alguien.

«Yo nunca había ahogado las penas en alcohol casi todos los días. Nunca me había deprimido hasta no querer comer, nunca me había amargado tanto un mes sin leer los mensajes de alguien…» Seguí escudriñándole con la mirada antes de girarme sobre mis talones y mirar hacia la calle. Martínez, la chica latina que trabaja en la universidad como secretaria, agitó su brazo para saludarme, la saludé de vuelta.

—¿Ves? Estos últimos años he hecho mi vida aquí. Conozco a casi toda la gente. Sé que no tengo nada que ver con la mayoría de ellos, pero no quita que he vivido, al menos, cinco años aquí. No es tomar mis cosas y largarme.

—Creo que no te estoy _exigiendo_ que me sigas. Te estoy _invitando_. El resto de nuestras vidas.

Me quedo de piedra, por estar de espaldas al balcón, casi me caigo. Corre a tirarme de ambos brazos, teme que termine de cabeza en el pavimento, probablemente.

—¿Quieres decir… la palabra con "M"? —Abro los ojos bien grandes, se ríe de que, de pronto, suene tan inocente.

—No ahora mismo, no es como si afuera tuviera un vestido de novia para llevarte a la iglesia más cercana —deja que me acomode bien sobre mis pies y me lleva a la sala, cerrando el ventanal—. No me hagas viudo antes de casarnos, por favor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que sí?

—Te conozco, simplemente eso. Y, seguramente, Daisuke es un poco bocón.

No puedo creerlo y me río. O estoy llorando. Creo que ambas cosas, él me mira de forma comprensiva. Seguro que lo sabe: mucha agua ha pasado bajo el puente y sólo ahora somos capaces de comprender el verdadero curso de las aguas del río.

A los diecinueve años estaba loca de otra forma. A los dieciocho, él estaba triste. Ahora, yo a los veintinueve, estoy triste de esta forma y él, a los veintiocho, está loco de esta manera. Tuvimos que enredarnos y caernos cientos de veces antes de estar aquí, en la sala de estar de un apartamento que me hace sentir nostálgica de toda mi maldita vida, mirándonos fijamente, a miles de kilómetros de casa y con llantos contenidos desde hace una década. Pese a eso, ni él ni yo lloramos por eso, sus risas un poco histéricas se deben a otra cosa, mis llantos torpes tienen otra razón.

—Vete al diablo —lloriqueo, riéndome aún—, pero vete conmigo.

—Ni necesitabas decirlo —suelta un suspiro enorme, de esos que se aguantan toda la vida.

Nos abrazamos mientras en la calle resuena el ulular de las sirenas, creo que la señora Jacobsen, del edificio de al lado, ha sufrido un infarto.

Al día siguiente asistimos al velatorio; yo por cortesía, él por acompañarme.

 **XI. Asunto pendiente**

El dos de noviembre, estamos embalando, cosas para llevar a Tokio, cosas para venderlas y cosas para darlas a la caridad o a los amigos que hice aquí a lo largo de todos estos años.

El tres de noviembre le aclaro que no iré a vivir con él, pero que pretendo mudarme cerca, si me quiere, esperará otro año. Él, me da toda la vida de plazo. Esa noche, que ya es día cuatro por el mediodía en Tokio, encontramos, vía Google, una inmobiliaria en la que hay un departamento pequeño (y en el cual admiten mascotas) a tres edificios del suyo, en Chiba.

El ocho de noviembre por la noche, paramos en Nueva York y cenamos con Daisuke y el pequeño. Me dice que, en mi honor, adoptará a un gato y lo nombrará Fernando. Nos reímos y Ken no percibe la broma interna, mas parece no molestarle. Le digo que le dejaré unas cajoneras que siempre le agradaron, ya que mi nuevo apartamento en Chiba es más pequeño. Nos despedimos entre abrazos de nuestro _celestino_ , porque aún tenemos un destino antes de volver a Nueva Jersey, terminar de arreglar cosas e irnos a Tokio. El diez de noviembre, por la mañana, estamos en Seattle y vamos a un cementerio.

Ni a mí ni a él nos gustan pero hacemos el esfuerzo. Llego sosteniendo un gran ramo de lirios blancos y él, uno de claveles de muchos colores. Al mismo tiempo los dejamos en la misma tumba y charlamos un rato con ella. Ken se sincera y le agradece los años invertidos y lamenta que se fuera joven y antes de lograr ser amigos. Y que lamenta que la competencia no sea limpia, pero que me lleva con él a _donde pertenezco_.

Sé que desde algún lugar, ella le da las gracias porque la brisa otoñal nos despeina. Le dejo una muñequita rusa y un gato de cerámica que tanto le gustaban, adornando la sepultura que su familia llena a menudo de flores. Ella sería feliz, logró unir a su familia más que nunca y sé que a veces su padre viene a fumarse un puro y a beberse un café con ella y le habla del trabajo en el hospital.

Tal como llegamos, nos vamos.

Ahora es cuando puedo irme adecuadamente del país que me dio cobijo durante ocho años. He resuelto el último asunto pendiente.

De su mano, me voy en paz.

 **XII. Estación final.**

Siento que han pasado años, pero en realidad han sido sólo unos meses. Vuelvo al sofocante y húmedo verano de Tokio y pienso que necesito demasiadas duchas en el día. Ah, es él, con un brazo sobre mi espalda desnuda. Ronca como un condenado, pero es otra de sus pequeñas imperfecciones que me vuelven loca. Suele abrazarme mientras dormimos o acaba atrapando mis piernas con una de las suyas, como si temiera despertarse solo. A veces teme que me vaya. A veces temo que se vaya, pero son temores que no alcanzan a durar más de unos minutos.

Sé que es temprano, pero ya hace calor. Es agosto y siempre hace calor, siempre estoy sofocada y esta mañana, en particular me siento dentro de una sauna. Intento retirarme de su abrazo, pero fallo al primer intento. Vuelvo a tratar.

—Ken, ¿puedes moverte? —Le empujo despacito, o eso creo… porque termino tirándole al piso. Al menos ha despertado—. ¡Ah! Perdón. Es que quiero ir al baño… —apenas se levanta del piso, pongo la espalda recta y le tiendo una mano para que vuelva a la cama.

—La costumbre, disculpa… debió de darte mucho calor —sonríe y se acomoda otra vez en su lado de la cama.

Ni siquiera percibo mi propia timidez de estar desnuda frente a él. Para él, es algo que fluye con naturalidad, como si no hubiéramos estado separados diez años. Hemos alcanzado otro nivel de confianza y me regocijo en ello. Busco con la mirada mi camisón y, apenas lo veo, lo tomo del piso y me lo coloco. Me acomoda estar desnuda frente a él, pero es incómodo ir desvestida por toda la casa. Intenta volverse a dormir mientras me interno unos momentos en el cuarto de baño.

El calor sólo acentúa lo que yo ya sé y deseo confirmar con el predictor que compré ayer cuando volvía del laboratorio de investigaciones. Mi cuerpo, en los treinta, percibe muy bien la señal y yo asiento tras mojarme la cara con agua fría. Espero el resultado, sentada en el borde de la bañera, mirándome las uñas de los pies, cuando crezca la panza ya no podré pintármelas como me gusta hacerlo. Seguro a Ken no le molestaría reemplazarme en la tarea por unos meses.

Creo que ha perdido tiempo buscando el pijama, porque ha entrado justo cuando el predictor ha señalado dos líneas, confirmando lo que ya sabía de antemano. Sólo se ríe, muy nervioso. Es su risa cuando está aguantando las ganas de llorar, ¿de felicidad?

Sólo hemos sabido llorar de felicidad en estos últimos meses.

—Vamos a casarnos.

No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación, mira mis piernas y parece pensativo.

—El próximo año, merecemos una ceremonia y ponernos borrachos —se sienta a mi lado.

—Entonces deberemos esperar un poco más de un año —le digo yo, haciendo los cálculos.

Asiente. Hay cosas a las que ya se ha acostumbrado. Ahora, le gustan los gatos, Lana es bienvenida a nuestros pies, sea verano o sea invierno. Sé que hace once años, no lo habría tolerado. Se fía más de mis matemáticas mentales que de sus cálculos al azar. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la más precisa soy yo.

Nos quedamos sentados hasta que suena el despertador, indicando las siete de la mañana y el calor sube un poquito más.

—Supongo que, aunque tarde, ha llegado nuestro final feliz —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quién habló de finales? —Pregunto, cruzando las manos en mi regazo—. Estamos iniciando. Estamos continuando. Sólo fue un _stand by_ de diez años.

Me manda a sentarme y tiende la cama, lidiando con Lana y sus ganas de jugar. Seremos una bonita familia de siete; tres humanos, tres digimon y un felino (Ken dijo que _sólo_ Lana le gustaba). Mientras, hago otros cálculos, pensando en fechas y todo eso.

—Abril. Nacerá en abril —muevo la cabeza y él viene con la enorme gata anaranjada en sus brazos.

—Primavera, me recuerda a cuando lo _pausamos_. Era primavera y el piso estaba cubierto de rosa por los cerezos. Doce años desde que _me equivoqué._

—No, doce años desde que hiciste las cosas como creíste que serían correctas. Sin todo esto, ¿estaríamos aquí?

Probablemente no, probablemente no. Ambos movemos la cabeza de manera negativa.

—¿Nunca más? —Sonríe con un poquito de culpa y yo le beso como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en minutos.

—Desde ahora y siempre —complemento. Él sabe qué es lo que quiero decir.

 _No es que no existan los ángeles, sólo adoptan formas diferentes, tan diferentes que dejan de reconocerse a sí mismos. No es que la incomodidad se disuelva en treinta y nueve pisos en bajada, es que aprendemos a lidiar con ella. Nadie dijo mentiras y no se trató de una sola opción; no era una etapa, pero tampoco era lo definitivo. No es que no hubiese palabras de consolación, sólo no se dijeron a tiempo. El tiempo no borra pero sí sana. El amor no muere pero espera. El alcohol no sincera ni da valor, pero sí quita los obturadores de la timidez y la vergüenza. Diez años no pasaron en vano, porque aprendimos todo lo que antes de ese tiempo no hubiéramos comprendido._

Honestamente, agradezco que todo esto haya sucedido.

— **. . . —**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tōdai:** nombre informal que se le da a la Universidad de Tokio.

 **Roppongi Hills:** un gran conjunto de edificios, ubicado en Roppongi, en Minato (queda cercano a Odaiba). En dichos edificios hay de todo: departamentos residenciales, hotel, salas de conferencias, un museo, sala de cine, restoranes, una televisora, etc.

 **Yakiniku:** típicamente, cualquier carne (más comúnmente ternera y asadera) a la parrilla o a la plancha sobre ascuas de madera carbonizada por destilación seca (conocida como _sumibi_ ). También se acepta en un grill a gas o uno eléctrico. Suele acompañarse con verduras preparadas de la misma forma. En restoranes se dan los ingredientes crudos y son los mismos clientes quienes los asan a gusto.

¡Y bueno! A veces pudo leerse algo fuera de personaje y si lograron leerlo, se merecen un jodido premio. En serio. ¡Gracias por leerme y seguirme en mis eternas locuras!

¡Hasta la otra!

Carrie.


End file.
